It's a Good Life
This is a show on Nickelodeon fanon by Faves3000. The ratings range from TV-14 to TV-MA for swearing and sexual references and violence and whatnot. Basically it's about a guy and another guy who both live together in a place so that it isn't it complely original I know I can even Story Bob Wright decides to move out of his house, so he moves to a nearby place which the name is not decided yet. Upon moving, he finds a good house, but when he buys it, it looks it's also taken by Jacob Felderman. So, after the mix up, they decide to live together. ANYWAYS THAT'S WHAT THE SHOW IS ABOUT SO Episodes Season 1 #'Beginning' - Basically everything that happened above. #'Addiction' - Jacob gets addicted to an energy drink, which ends up getting disatrous. Meanwhile, Bob tries to cure a kid addicted to Call of Duty. #'Concert' - Bob and Jacob get into a fight on the way to a concert, so Bob ends up going by himself. But after a few pranks causes the crowd to riot, and he ends up pleading for Jacob's help. #'Sleepwalking' - Bob developes a sleeping problem, and niether him or Jacob can figure out why before it starts getting out of hand. #'Invasion' - When a zombie invasion breaks out, Bob and Jacob must do everything they can to make sure they survive. #'Pranksters' - When Bob and Jacob get in a prank war, it ends up getting out of hand. #'Switched' - A horrible accident causes Bob and Jacob to switch bodies, so they'll be forced to live in each others shoes. #'Delivery' - After Bob denies a prank involving numerous Pizzas being delivered to a person without their knowledge, Jacob sets up the prank so show Bob how annoying it can really be. #'Discovery' - When a neighbor invites the two over for a trip to Egypt, they accept, but they end up discovering a long lost secret. #'Robob' - When Michael, a genius neighbor, turns Bob into a robot, she discovers how cool it is until an evil virus infects him and makers him go completely insane #'Tournament' - Bob and Jacob enter a gaming tournament and try and rise through the ranks to win the grand prize. #'Monsters' - When mysterious things start happening on the Cul-de-sac the two live in, they start suspecting there are monsters among them. #'Firebreather' - After a hot sauce-drinking contest, Bob accidnetally drinks too much and is able to breathe fire uncontrollably for a while, so they try and do everything they can to fire-proof Bob. #'Electronic' - After Bob meets a neighbor with no electronics in their house, she tries everything she can to change that. #'D&D' - When Jacob is caught playing Dungueons and Dragons in the middle of the night, Bob gets him to go asleep, but he has a weird dream about the game itself. #'Global' - Jacob discovers a powerful globe that, when stuff happens to it, it happens to the world itself. But Jacob abuses this power and goes mad, with almost no chance of stopping him. #'Job' - When Bob gets a job of his own, everyone in the Cul-de-sac realizes this shouldn't meant to be, as strange things are happening near him. So they try everything they can to make sure he doesn't complete the job. #'Entertained' - Bob and Jacob get stuck inside their NES, and they must endure every game they own for the console. #'Absent' - Jacob wakes up one day to find that Bob isn't anywhere to be found. He's filled with paranoia for Bob to come out and/or majorly prank him. Turns out Bob was just trying to give Jacob a day off. #'Timey-Wimey' (Half Hour Season Finale) - Bob finds a time-travelling device, and makes Jacob's life horrible by messing with the past. But after several, Jacob seems in a horrible condinition now, due to all the stress in the past. Bob must try and set this right, but with all the confusion, Bob ends up making it worse. So he must try and figure her way out of the mess. Season 2 I know I'm surprised there's another season too #The Fruity Rainbow Drink - Bob has the best idea for a drink, and ends up giving the rights to it to a company. But after little to no attention to Bob for the drink, he tries and make sure he gets noticed. Category:Television series